Sonate sous un clair de lune
by mini pouce06
Summary: OS: Hisoka déprime après l'affaire du King of Sword. Heureusement, Tsuzuki est là pour l'aider. C'est ma toute première fic, soyez indulgents. Slash Yaoi


Disclaimer : Yami no Matsuei ne m'appartient pas. Les droits sont entre autres à Tonkam édition.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma toute première fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Auteur : Mini pouce 06

Titre : Sonate sous un clair de lune

Depuis l'affaire du King of Sword, ça n'allait vraiment pas. Hisoka se sentait vidé. Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser la mort de Tsubamé-himé. C'était sa faute. En voyant Muraki, il aurait dût deviner ce qui se passait. Il aurait dût éviter ça. Il y avait forcement une autre solution. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dût la sauver. L'obliger à vivre. Il était comme Muraki. C'était de sa faute. Il était un meurtrier comme Muraki. D'ailleurs, Muraki l'avait dit. Il était comme lui. Il était sa création. C'était de sa faute. Cette litanie revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. L'accusant constamment. Dans son sommeil, il se revoyait à chaque fois mettre fin aux jours de Tsubamé-himé. Il ne dormait plus. Il ne voulait plus dormir. C'était trop dur !

A cet instant, Tsuzuki interrompit ses réflexions. Hisoka se tourna vers lui. Tsuzuki le regardait d'un air anxieux. Le pauvre. Non seulement il faisait un piètre partenaire ; il avait toujours besoin de lui ; mais en plus il lui donnait du souci. C'était trop. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans sa coquille. Tout seul il ne ferait plus de mal à personne. Il ne serait jamais heureux, mais peut-être qu'au moins cette terrible souffrance dans sa poitrine diminuerai. Aussi, c'est un regard glacial, cachant sa profonde souffrance qu'il jeta à Tsuzuki avant de s'en aller sans un mot. Il s'enfuyait encore une fois. Il ne devait pas courir. Surtout il ne devait pas courir sinon les autres sauraient de manière sûr qu'il allait mal. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cela cesse.

Tsuzuki était très inquiet pour Hisoka. Depuis la dernière affaire ce dernier était encore plus renfermé. C'était pire qu'à son arrivée dans le bureau. Il projetait vers les autres une aura disant « ne m'approchez pas ». Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Il ne restait plus lire pendant que Tsuzuki finissait ses dossiers en retard. Il ne l'avait pas grondé depuis des lustres. Et pour finir, il ne mangeait plus avec personne ; à plus fortement parler Tsuzuki qu'il évitait visiblement.

Le voyant passer devant son bureau, Tsuzuki pris son courage à deux mains pour l'arrêter et lui demander comment il allait. Cette fois, ce fût encore pire que les précédentes. Hisoka ne daigna même pas répondre .Il lui jeta un regard à glacer l'Enfer et disparu dans le couloir.

Tsuzuki se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil. La situation était vraiment difficile. L'attitude d'Hisoka l'inquiétait vraiment. Si cela continuait, ça allait devenir invivable. D'habitude, Hisoka était très attentif à son travail, mais depuis quelques temps soit-il le bâclait ; soit-il s'étourdissait dedans. Tsuzuki poussa un profond soupir. Il en était là de ses pensées moroses quand Watari le rejoint avec un gâteau.

Watari était bonne humeur. Il venait d'inventer un nouveau lubrifiant miracle. Il allait pouvoir le tester avec… et essayer plein de nouvelles choses ! Du coup, il avait acheté un gâteau et était allé retrouver Tsuzuki dans ses bureaux. Tsuzuki ne tenait pas trop la forme ces derniers temps. Mais Watari ne s'inquiétait pas trop. D'ailleurs, avec ce gâteau, il allait sûrement retrouver tout son tonus! Ainsi, il acceptera peut-être de lui servire de cobaye pour une expérience ultérieure. Watari entra en sifflotant dans le bureau. Mais à la vue de Tsuzuki plongé dans ses pensées l'air morose, il soupira. Il savait que ce dernier s'inquiétait pour Hisoka. Il n'était pas le seul ; mais comment faire si Hisoka ne se laisse pas approcher ? « Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ! Ce gâteau est réputé pour porter bonheur à ceux qui le mangent ! » A ce moment, Tsuzuki lui lança un regard humide de larmes. Il confia à Watari son inquiétude croissante pour Hisoka et le résultat de leur dernière rencontre. Tsuzuki lui demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour arranger la situation. « Ah ! la la ! L'amour ! Tu ne le sais peut-être pas Tsuzuki, mais l'amour c'est comme un match de catch ! Les amoureux se jaugent ; se tournent autour ; se testent de différentes façons (non Claudie, pas de pensées.…). Ils essayent de voir qui sera le plus fort. L'amour c'est une lutte sans merci entre les deux protagonistes. Ce que fait Hisoka c'est exiter ta fierté masculine en te repoussant. Il veut se faire désirer ; voir t'amener à être à ses pieds ! Il faut que tu reste concentré. Tu dois toujours être très motivé. La motivation est le nerf de la guerre ! Tu dois lui tourner autour ; le surveiller. Tu peux pourquoi pas le coincer dans un bureau et l'obliger à se confier… »

« STOP ! » Tatsumi revenait du bureau du Chef où il avait expédié quelques affaires sans grande importance. Il pensait déjà à ce qu'il allait faire quand la « leçon » de Watari lui parvient aux oreilles. Il était sidéré. Il savait Watari un peu savant fou ; avec des idées et des goûts particuliers parfois contestables ; mais il ne l'aurait pas cru aussi stupide. Il n'en revenait pas de sa débilité et de sa stupidité. Pour n'importe qui d'autres, il lui aurait fait une remarque plus tard mais ne serait pas intervenu. Mais là il s'agissait de Tsuzuki ; son ange de pureté ! Il se devait tel un preux chevalier d'intervenir.

« Watari » dit-il avec une voix tonnant tel dieu. « Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de bourrer le crâne de Tsuzuki avec tes bêtises. Non mais vraiment ! Il n'est déjà pas toujours très subtil avec Hisoka ; mais là, il aura la délicatesse d'un éléphant s'il suit tes conseils. Hisoka est un être sensible. Il a été profondément blessé dans son enfance. Il a besoin de chaleur ; de tendresse ; d'être rassuré. Et toi tu conseil à Tsuzuki de faire exactement le contraire. Tu le pousse à combattre Hisoka et de le forcer. Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque ! »

Watari eut vraiment l'air fâché par son discours. Il lui lança un regard l'air de dire « de quoi il se mêle celui là ». Mais Tatsumi n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider. Après tout, le bonheur de Tsuzuki (et aussi d'Hisoka accessoirement) était en jeu ! Aussi engagea-t il une joute verbal avec Watari.

« Et puis quoi encore. Si Tsuzuki t'écoute, il finira comme toi, congelé comme un iceberg. » se moqua Watari.

« Ta méthode est stupide », gronda Tatsumi, avec sa plus grosse voix, « Tsuzuki va sûrement blesser encore plus Hisoka. Il ferait mieux de le protéger de loin jusqu'à ce que tout aille mieux. »

« Imbécile ! Avec leur débrouillardise à tous les deux, ils ne parleront plus du tout. En plus, ils ne pourront jamais être amants de cette façon! »

Ils se laissèrent petit à petit emporter dans leur discussion. Il faut dire que Watari, tout comme Tatsumi, avait la réplique abserbe. Ils s'emportèrent tant et si bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils en oublièrent Tsuzuki. Ils commencèrent d'ailleurs à se disputer fortement au bout d'un moment ; et firent de cruelles remarques sur la maladresse de Tsuzuki envers Hisoka.

A un moment, Tatsumi entendit un bruit de reniflement. Cela le coupa net dans sa phrase et il se retourna avec inquiétude vers Tsuzuki. Il fut horrifié par la bavure qu'il avait commise. Tsuzuki était au bord des larmes. Tatsumi se sentit vraiment coupable. Il avait été en dessous de tout. Dire qu'il était venu pour défendre Tsuzuki, et qu'il avait fait exactement l'effet inverse. Il s'en voulait. Watari avait l'air de penser comme lui vu la façon dont il baissait les yeux vers le sol. Tsuzuki dut les comprendre, car pour les épargner, il les remercia tous les deux pour leur attention et sortit du bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, Tatsumi se tourna vers Watari. « Excuse-moi. J'ai tout fait tomber par terre et Tsuzuki va encore plus mal. » Watari lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ils avaient été deux à faire l'erreur. Mais quand Tatsumi vit le gâteau non entamé, il s'en voulu encore plus. Que faire ? Peut-être le mieux était-il de laisser Tsuzuki et Hisoka se débrouiller tout seuls.

Une fois dans son appartement, Hisoka sorti la bouteille d'alcool qu'il venait d'acheter. Il espérait bien qu'elle lui fasse oublier au moins pour un temps ses problèmes. Il n'en pouvait plus au point de se saouler malgré son aversion pour l'alcool. Il allait d'autant plus mal qu'il s'en voulait cruellement d'avoir blesser Tsuzuki. Même si c'était la meilleure solution, il souffrait cruellement de l'avoir blessé. Dieu qu'il s'en voulait ! Il déboucha brutalement la bouteille et but une longue gorgée du liquide amer. C'était vraiment mauvais. Il en but encore un peu pour oublier. Il espérait tellement sombrer dans un bienheureux oubli. Malheureusement, l'alcool produit exactement l'effet inverse. Plus il buvait, plus il souffrait. Il revoyait et ressassait toutes ses erreurs. Il se sentait comme enfermé dans une coquille vide. Il tombait dans un gouffre sans fond ; il perdait pied. Il était seul dans le noir. Mais il avait beau appeler, personne ne répondait à son appel. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il voulait être tout seul et en même temps que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras et le réconforte. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin d'exprimer sa souffrance sinon il allait exploser. Le piano. Cette idée s'imposa dans sa tête. Il en avait vu un dans la salle de réception du bâtiment des bureaux. C'était une bonne solution. Hisoka saisit sa veste. Il remonta l'allée des cerisiers en fleurs. Il se sentait vide et en même temps près à exploser. Il arriva par miracle dans la grande salle de réception. Le piano avait été placé au centre de la pièce. C'était un superbe piano à queue. Il s'installa. Il commença à jouer les premières notes de la sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven. Au début, il jouait tout doucement. Sa tristesse transparaissait dans la musique. Et petit à petit, en même temps que la musique, il commençait à faire passer ses émotions dans ses doigts. Il sentait son désespoir passer de plus en plus fortement dans sa musique. Il jouait comme si sa vie dépendait de sa musique ; comme s'il mourait s'il s'arrêtait ! Il était sa musique et sa musique était sa souffrance, son désespoir. Il se sentait plus libre au fur et à mesure des notes. Il se sentait mieux en exprimant sa douleur. Il ne sentait plus rien ; ne voyait plus rien. Il était « bien ». Il plaqua les derniers accords. Les dernières notes s'évanouirent dans l'air. Il poussa un profond soupir ; il se sentait plus léger. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, comme pris en faute. Tsuzuki était là. Il le regardait comme s'il avait compris son appel à travers sa musique, comme s'il avait ressenti toute sa souffrance. C'en était trop. Il devait s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Tsuzuki dans les yeux. C'était trop dur ; trop dangereux. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi démuni. Il s'élança vers la porte-fenêtre dans la direction opposée de Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki se sentait encore plus abattu. Tatsumi et Watari avaient raison. Il était incapable d'aider Hisoka. Il ruminait ses pensées moroses quand une musique lui parvient aux oreilles. C'était très beau ; mais en même temps poignant de souffrance. On aurait dit un cri de détresse et de désespoir. Tsuzuki se dirigea vers la musique. Il voulait savoir qui jouait ainsi. Il arpenta un couloir et s'arrêta devant les lourdes portes de la salle de réception. Il hésita avant de les ouvrir. Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit il pénétra dans la pièce. Devant lui, Hisoka jouait du piano comme si tout dépendait de la musique qu'il jouait. Il lui sembla attendre une éternité avant qu'Hisoka joue les accords finals du morceau. Hisoka resta comme figé pendant un court labste de temps. Puis il sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers Tsuzuki. Ses yeux exprimaient une détresse profonde. Il était aux abois. Soudain il s'élança brusquement vers la porte-fenêtre pour fuir. Tsuzuki réussi à le rattraper avant qu'il sorte dans la nuit. Il le tenait par le bras. Tout doucement, il l'appela par son prénom « Hisoka ». Il mit toute la douceur possible dans ces quelques syllabes. Hisoka sursauta et frissonna. Bien qu'il essaye de le cacher, Tsuzuki aperçu des larmes s'échapper de ses paupières. Tout doucement il saisit son menton pour le tourner vers lui. Hisoka avait fermé les yeux. A nouveau Tsuzuki l'appela. Hisoka frissonna à nouveau et tout doucement ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Il s'accrocha désespérément au regard de Tsuzuki, laissant ce dernier regarder jusqu'au fond de son âme. Tsuzuki compris alors tout son désespoir, sa souffrance… Tandis qu'ils se regardaient mutuellement, Hisoka commença à pleurer plus fort. « Mon dieu, Hisoka… »,soupira Tsuzuki. Dans un sanglot, Hisoka se précipita contre sa poitrine. Tsuzuki sentait son petit corps trembler contre sa poitrine. Il sentait ses larmes couler. Il referma ses bras autour des ses épaules tremblantes. Il lui murmura des mots sans suite, des mots de réconfort, des mots d'amour. Il le berça tout contre lui. Cela dura longtemps. Puis comme Hisoka se calmait, leur étreinte se fit plus passionné. Hisoka leva la tête vers Tsuzuki. Ils ne surent pas qui avait commencé ; ils s'embrassèrent. Tout d'abord, ils le firent timidement ; leurs lèvres s'effleurant à peine. Puis, ils furent de plus en plus audacieux. Leur baiser se fit plus intense. Tsuzuki sculpta de sa main les contours du corps d'Hisoka. Il caressa sa taille fine, son dos… Pendant ce temps, Hisoka s'était accroché au cou de Tsuzuki, mêlant ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux d'ébène. Ils étaient chacun de plus en plus audacieux. Hisoka gémissait sous les caresses de Tsuzuki. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Celui d'Hisoka était trouble. Tsuzuki appela Hisoka ; mais comme ce dernier ne répondait pas il le regarda plus attentivement. Hisoka était très rouge. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait senti un arrière goût d'alcool quand il l'avait embrassé. Oui, c'était ça, Hisoka avait bu. Il ne voulait pas abuser de sa faiblesse. Il préférait l'avoir pleinement conscient pour leur première nuit ensemble. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le faire souffrir encore plus en abusant de sa faiblesse. Tout doucement, il se détacha de l'étreinte d'Hisoka. « Hisoka. Il vaut mieux s'arrêter là. Je vais te raccompagner dans ta chambre. Tu n'es pas en état de faire ce genre de choses. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard. » Hisoka paru se révolter, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il n'avait pas dormi. De plus, l'alcool accentua traîtreusement ses faiblesses. Tsuzuki le souleva dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre ; et s'engagea dans l'allée. On apercevait au loin le vent souffler dans son manteau ; Le faisant se refermer autour du corps d'Hisoka comme pour le protéger. Des pétales de fleurs tourbillonnaient derrière eux pendant que la nuit se refermait sur leur silhouette.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Hisoka se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait mal à la tête et sa gorge le brûlait. Il n'aurait pas dût boire autant la veille. En plus, il se sentait comme un début de grippe. Il se débattis à moitié avec ses couvertures pour les écarter. C'est alors qu'il sentit un tissu frais et humide lui caresser le front. Il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se tenait Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki le regarda tendrement et lui demanda comme il se sentait tout en continuant à lui passer son chiffon sur le visage. C'était agréable. Hisoka se détendit un peu. Il avait très soif. Comme s'il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait, Tsuzuki lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il but avec ravir. Il était bien dans ses draps avec Tsuzuki près de lui. Tout était calme à l'extérieur. Sa tête lui fit de moins en moins mal et il recommença à avoir des pensées plus claires. Il repensa à la soirée de la veille. Il avait bu, puis était aller jouer du piano. C'est là que Tsuzuki l'avait trouvé. Et après…mon dieu, qu'avait-il fait ! Il rougit furieusement. Il regarda Tsuzuki d'un air gêné. Ce dernier se mit à lui parler. Il le gronda pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il se sentait aussi mal. Encore plus gêné Hisoka baissa les yeux. Tsuzuki le gronda pendant quelques temps, puis il lui caressa doucement la joue. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour hier. Tout va bien. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu avais besoin de réconfort. Ne te fait pas de soucis pour ça. » Bien qu'il ait du mal à ne pas s'inquiéter, Hisoka se sentit quand même mieux après les paroles de Tsuzuki. Presque malgré lui, ses paupières se refermèrent. Il s'endormait à nouveau. Dans un demi-sommeil, il lui sembla sentir Tsuzuki l'embrasser tendrement, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr.

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ce petit one shot sans prétention vous a plut. J'ai vraiment hâte de connaître vos impressions. Si ça vous plait, j'en publierai peut être d'autres.

NDA : Je cherche un beta reader. J'espère que malgré cela, vous ne trouverez pas trop de fautes.


End file.
